<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's Always a First for Everything by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621188">There's Always a First for Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I could never understand [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima never in his life thought he would be one to find a body. A dead one. He never once in his life imagined himself standing before someone's corpse. He never thought that he would even see a dead body, at least one that wasn't in a casket. And never, never, had he imagined he would find his best friend, his best friend, dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I could never understand [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's Always a First for Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here have some angst ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima never in his life thought he would be one to find a body. A dead one. He never once in his life imagined himself standing before someone's corpse. He never thought that he would even see a dead body, at least one that wasn't in a casket. And never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never,</span>
  </em>
  <span> had he imagined he would find his best friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his best friend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there he was, standing at the doorway of Yamaguchi's bathroom, staring at the lifeless body in the tub. He was cramped in, knees folded because the tub was too small for his tall figure. His head was under the water that filled the tub in a ugly shade of crimson. His wrist were out, dripping an even darker shade of red into the tub. Next to him on the floor was a kitchen knife with blood on and splattered around it, like it was dropped instead of placed there. A bit of pills spilled out of a small yellow container. Pain relievers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei kept screaming at himself to move, to do something. Check his pulse, check if he was breathing, check if he was alive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do something! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he couldn't fucking move. He stood there at the doorway, his body was tense and his heart was aching inside his chest. His eyes were locked onto the emotionless face under the water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, just move!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally snapping out of his trance, he reached for the phone inside his pocket. He dialed something, he didn't know. His mind was still hazy and his vision was blurry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“9-1-1, what's your emergency?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend, he-he's dead? H-he’s bleeding. Please, I-I don't know, I don't know what to do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir please calm down, what's the address?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The dispatcher kept asking him questions and he did his best to answer. He was stuttering and holding back sobs, making him choke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to throw up, the smell that filled the room making its way to his nose and hitting him with a copper smell. He felt his stomach rile up and churn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, oh my god, Tadashi, why! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He still couldn't move, he was still frozen at his spot in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were racing down his cheeks, his throat was getting tighter and tighter, making it harder to breathe. He kept wiping at his tears but they came back flooding his vision. His lips trembled as he let out an awful sound. He screamed and he cried out to his best friend. The house echoed with the sounds of grief and suffering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain finally overtook him and he fell to his knees. He brought his hands to his face, covering his eyes. He didn't want to see anymore. He didn't want to believe this, it was just a nightmare it had to be. It was just a horrible, terrible nightmare. He would wake up and go to the spot were Tadashi always waited for him, he would see his best friend smile and call out to him and then they would walk to school together and they would arrive to practice together and they would make fun of the freak duo together and they were gonna go to lunch together and they were gonna eat together and Tsukki would help Yamaguchi with his work in the library and then they would go home together and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid, kid! Can you hear me? What's your name? Do you know where you are right now?” a man was looking at Tsukishima with worry spilled in his facial expression. He kept asking him questions but Kei couldn't hear him, all he heard was the sounds of the ambulance sirens and people yelling here and there about Yamaguchi’s state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No pulse, he's dead...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can't save him…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima looked up, a big mistake. The paramedics were lifting Yamaguchi's body into a body bag. They picked him up easily like he wasn't 180cm’s tall and didn't weigh 63kgs. He really was dead. They zipped up the bag and lifted him up into the stretcher and up into the truck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, please! Please don't take him from me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yamaguchi!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “T-Tadashi! Please no!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>please please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “TADASHI NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy from earlier was now holding Tsukishima back. Kei was kicking and thrashing everywhere, his chest was burning with pain, his eyes were being flooded by tears, his throat was dry with all the screaming he was doing. He was violently shaking and sweating. His stomach was twisting and turning, threatening to spill his insides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YAMAGUCHI!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I NEED YOU TADASHI PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!” Tsukishima couldn't breathe, he couldn't see and he couldn't hear. All he felt were big hands holding him back from running to Tadashi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” he kicked and punched the man hugging him. That bastard! Why wasn't he letting him go ? He just wanted to hold Yamaguchi. He just wanted to hold him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.. Please…” His vision cleared a bit, and all he saw was the ambulance where his best friend was on leave. “Don't leave me..” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a part two *wink* *wink*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>